The Distraction
by creativityunleashed88
Summary: An Epilogue on Samurai High School. Tuskikio and Kamiyama relationship! WARNING! A HEATED SCENE IS IN HERE!


****I did this because I absolutely love the manga Samurai High School, and hate the fact that it wasn't very popular to where nobody writes many fan fictions for it. So I decided too write some! Please Enjoy****

 **The Distraction**

It finally happened. The First Female Supreme Commander. Tsukikio Sakakido.

For not only was she top of her class, but the most dignified in what she did. Her strength was nothing compared to any other person in the running. Her title not only opened a gateway for any female to become the next commander, but it proved that anything was possible if someone worked for it.

"Thank you, it has always been my dream to be the First Female Supreme Commander," Tsukikio said in a proud voice, "And I never would've been here if not for my parents, my teachers, my peers, and my younger brother, Kou."

Her speech continued on as her family and friends sat in the audience, cheering for their Sakakido.

As her speech went on, she was unaware of the very tall and hansom man standing backstage, waiting for her to finish. And from the looks of it he was nervous. You see he never knew what his feelings were for the monstrous caveman that would beat him for his stupidity. He had always found it rather annoying, and unnecessary, he didn't need to know how to wake or dress himself. He had servants. Nor did he need to know how to be respectable and considerate of others. He didn't care.

However, it wasn't until he met the low class samurai that he knew why he needed to be taught that stuff. To make him the man he was today. He was even able to uphold his family's name, the once feared was now the most respected. It wasn't thanks to the special privileges he was given, it was due to the way Tsukikio put him in his place.

That is why he stood there. Waiting for, what had to admit, the best speech he ever heard any Supreme Commander give, to finish. In order to do something he had waited for ever since he first realized _his_ feelings.

"Thank you, everybody. Today is where I, Tsukikio, make the proclamation of being the First Female Supreme Commander and proud to receive the title," a roar of applause erupted around them.

"That's my sister!" A sort of girlish voice yelled from the crowd, "Isn't that right dad-why are you crying?"

"Be-because, I'm so proud!" The sniffling father sobbed into his wife's shoulder. "My daughter is so-grown up! Wah!"

The wife gave her husband a tissue, "Here dear."

"Th-thank you my darling," the woman smiled at him, "Indeed her speech was wonderful."

"Ah, it was a marvelous speech," the Sakakido family turned to see a rather beautiful girl with an expensive gown. "I'd expect nothing less of Tuskikio."

"Ah, hello Miss Marie," Mrs. Sakikio greeted, now, ignoring her husband, "Did you bring Kamiyama with you?"

Maire laughed, "Fufu, I think he wanted to personally greet Tuskikio after her speech."

"Oh my," giggled the mother, "I guess well be seeing you soon."

"Fufu," laughed Marie with a mischievous glint in her eyes, "Soon, I can assure you."

Both the females laughed.

As the father scooted over to his son, "Kou, do understand what they are laughing about."

Kou gave him a reassuring smile, "Not a clue."

Tuskikio walked off the stage with her head held high, her hair was in her signature ponytail, and her uniform was similar to the previous Supreme Commander except instead of pants it was four inches above the knees with black standard heels. She didn't mind the pants suit, but her new lieutenant asked for her not to be so modest, it would be good to show the world that the Supreme Commander isn't afraid to show their feminine side. And because the lieutenant wanted her commander, oblivious of the wandering male eyes, to make good use of her attractive features. It wasn't like the male population was on her mind, until she left the stage. She never would've predicted what was waiting for her backstage.

She stopped short upon meeting a familiar, rather dashing man. He stood taller than her by a few inches, with messy neck-spiked hair, along with an expensive business suit, much like the one he wore when he was younger, except white instead of black.

"Kamiyama?" Tuskikio's eyes widen in surprise, "What are you doing here?"

The young master composed himself as she approached him with her large curious eyes.

"He-Hello, Miss Sakakido," he stammered clumsily, "That was a very beautiful speech. The best any Supreme Commander has ever given."

"Thank you," she said with a smile, "It's been awhile since we last saw each other, hasn't it?"

"Yes," _too long actually_ , Kamiyama thought. "Ever since graduation day, if I remember correctly."

"Actually," Tuskiko admitted a bit sadly, "You left without saying goodbye."

Her expression stirred something inside the young man, something that he couldn't contain anymore. "Bodyguards," Kamiyama's shout startled Tuskikio, "May you give me and Low Class Samurai some privacy!"

Out of nowhere his two body guards had rush in, emptying the crowded backstage room, as Tuskikio had just registered what he said. "Kamiyama who are you calling a Low Clas-"

Her sentence was cut off by Kamiyama. He had done something so daring Tuskikio wasn't sure whether or not to call it bold, or just plain stupid. He physically placed his hand over her mouth.

"Please let me say something, I promise I'll hear you out when I'm done," Her crimson eyes stared daggers at him, but she didn't say anything as he retracted his hand.

There was empty silence in the room before he spoke again.

"I didn't want to leave without any farewells, but I didn't want to get in your way. You see, I realized I needed to become my own person I couldn't continue living off the wealth of my parents. However with you in my life I found myself unable to concentrate on anything else, so I left. If I had stayed..." Kamiyama's eyebrows furrowed, he inhaled deeply, before continuing, "I would've done everything in my power to gain your attention, for my own selfish reasons, distracting you from achieving your dream. I would've just been an unnecessary obstacle blocking your path, so I couldn't say goodbye. Not yet," he looked in her eyes, "I've waited for you, and you know how impatient I am. So please don't- ignore this selfish request."

Tuskikio stared at the man in front of her. Her past self would have smacked him for placing his hand upon her mouth, but it was Kamiyama. He was different than any other person she ever encountered, and although his actions didn't make sense they meant well. Right now was one of those moments.

"Now that you've accomplished your dream, please allow me to accomplish mine," his posture was different from what she remembered. He used to be so full of himself, cocky, ill-mannered jerk, but the person in front of her was a modest, sincere, well behaved man. And his next words where pure hearty. "May I, please, be part of your life. Distraction and all."

The fearless Supreme Commander froze. Never in her life had she ever felt this scared, not when facing Habama, not when her gender was discovered, and she felt disappointed that she allowed her family and friends to be caught when she was found out, but never scared. However she was scared, now. Of the unknown. Of Kamiyama.

"Um... I don't, I mean I can't..." she stumbled with her words. "I -I-"

Kamiyama took this moment to get closer to her. Luckily she was so hung up on what to say, he was close enough to whisper in her ear, "Please."

This action sent shivers down her spine as she deliberately scooted away, "What-What are you doing!" He continued to move towards her, and she kept backing away, "Kamiyama, I'm sorry! I don't harbor those sorts of feelings for you!" Her back was against a wall as his body blocked her path, "Kamiyama... I don't-"

"If you don't harbor any feelings for me," he placed both hands on either side of her head, "Explain why you keep running away?"

She stared him straight in the eye, boldly stating, "I'm no coward, Kamiyama."

He smirked, "That's the Low Class Samurai I know," her cheeks went scarlet. _Cocky bastard_ , the woman thought. Then, closing the distance between them, he dipped his head down, his lips dangerously close to hers, "So, may I be your distraction?"

"Hold on," she breathed heavily. Placing her hands on his chest to ensure he kept a distance, "You're such an impatient man."

"Oh, don't act like you didn't know," his voice held a cockiness that she felt drawn too, "I mean we lived in the same room for almost half a year," her face went redder upon remembrance. "You knew what kind of man I was. Didn't you."

"Yes, I did," it was her turn to be the accuser. Descending off the wall, closing the distance between them, she said, "You were an idiotic, self centered, inconsiderate, lazy little rich boy," there lips, only inches apart. "I hated people like you the most."

"So you hated me," he challenged with a smug look, "What about now?"

"I never hated you," her words were losing there strength, "I just-"

"Just couldn't bring yourself to hate someone like me?"

"Kamiyama..." she was beginning to feel frustrated at his attempts to win her over.

"Tuskikio," she suddenly stopped as her name left his lips. Never did he ever use her real name, and he loved the way it rolled of his tongue, " _Tuskikio_."

Their eyes met once more before he rammed her up against the wall, savagely attacking her lips with his own. She didn't know why but his satisfying moan sent a thrill through her body, challenging her to apply more pressure to his mouth. He didn't complain. There heated moment seem to have lasted for awhile before she desperately pounded on his chest, pleading for air. He groaned in frustration before obliging.

They were both panting as the man rested his forehead on her own, their lips briefly caressing one another. "Tuskikio," he whispered out huskily, "Your answer?"

"I-I think," her raspy voice gave the man a sense of satisfaction, "That you'd be a wonderful distraction," he grinned cockily knowing he had achieved his dream.

"Now then," his body pressed against hers, "Let me continue to be your _distraction_." Without a moment to spare he slammed her once more against the sturdy building behind her. Her moans encouraged him to press harder. Her long legs wrapped themselves around his, she noted, muscular frame that she had seen countless times, but never thought the feeling to be so _pleasurable._

They stayed like that, tangled in each other for what felt like an eternity.

"Young Master! Are you okay! There was a loud bump-"

What the body guard did not expect to see was his young master in a heated scene with the Sakakido girl. Nor the look of disbelief on her face being caught.

"Did you find the Young Master, oh hello Tuskikio!" The other body guard popped in. "Do you want more minutes with Miss Sakakikio, Young Master?"

"Yeah," the other guard declared, "We can wait outside."

"No need," the young master replied coolly, "Come now, Tuskikio. Let's continue. I am a very impatient man."

Unfortunately, much like Kamiyama's never changing impatience, Tuskikio still had her never ending embarrassment reflex, "Wh-What the hell do you mean continue!" She grabbed hold of his shirt and slammed him into the wall behind her. "Kamiyama, you... you idiot!"

She quickly gathered herself before swiftly leaving the, now, occupied backstage.

"Young Master, deepest apologies."

"We didn't know you two were going to be in such an engaging embrace."

However Kamiyama was unresponsive for his body lay unconsciousness from the barbaric caveman's throw.

 **END**

 ****Just want to note that this is my first completed story! It's hard work, don't expect more.****


End file.
